Lahkesis (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Sister of fates mission is keep allverse up and running. Lahkesis is middle of sister trio. She showed intress towards science and machines, so Existence gived her to charge Allverse science and all machinery life. In great library she keeps all computers and others gadjets running and wacthes them work correctly. Inside each these computers holds information about books which are 5 dimensional stucture and holds 4 dimensional space-time continuums. Lahkesis is also present meetings where guardians of these books or scrolls and Clotho and Atropos to discuss how things going in lower dimensions. Lahkesis has maked many scientifical expriments and machinery. She has created everything, which is connect to science and machinery. All great science innovations trough Allverse had come from Lahkesis and she has maked even own race, which she adores so much. Even all members of hers race are not nice and cause havoc and destruction. Sometimes she makes tournament of supernatural versus science with Clotho to see which one is better. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Allverse Chronicles How everything begin'' | ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission! | ''``Tree god incident in Allverse ''| ' '''Endgame Saga: ' Darkness has risen '| 'Eveything falls to darkness '| 'Final plan and last stand '| 'Tears of Existence '| 'Endgame '| ' Paradox, wut the fu..... Universes in collision course Saga: ''Back to home and new omen'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Man who destroyed Allverse' | Jugment of Sonny and DELs offer'' '''Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome to tournament of science and magic: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| Tournament begins '| 'Round 1 '| 'Round 2 '| 'Round 3 '| 'Round 4 '| 'Round 5 '| 'Round 6 '| 'Round 7 '|' '''Journeys of Doctor` son: Goodbye to third'' (coming soon) Apearance and personality Lahkesis appears as mid thirdy years old woman with pink hair. She usually wears business suit with shirt, which has length to hers knees. She has also hers true form, but she don`t show that because lower dimensional beings can`t comprehend that form. So she stays most of time in 3 dimensional form. Lahkesis is person who want make job rigth and done. When she is working she concentrates all to that work and don`t even always see, if someoe has come behind her and ask something normal voice. Clotho and Atropos must always almost turn her around to get hers attention to ask something. Even Lahkesis looks like strict person, she is not. She has same like joyfull personality like hers little sister and they get along each other very well, when they don`t figth for which one is better science or supernatural. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''neutral '''Date of Birth: At begining of Allverse Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 55 kg Height: Varies, but human form 170 cm Likes: '''Science and technology '''Dislikes: '''Supernatural and magic '''Eye Color: Pink Hair Color: '''Pink, in human form '''Hobbies: Watching over lower dimensions, create new science and machinery Values: '''Hers created race '''MBTI: Creator: Existence Sisters: Atropos and Clotho Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Allverse Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI3_gAXQxYQ When Lahkesis work in hers computers or makes new innovations] Lahkesis Battle theme Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: Low 1-C Name: Lahkesis, Sister of fate Origin: Tales of nephilimTales of nephilim (verse) Gender: Genderless, appears as female Age: 'Long before consept of time '''Classification: '''Sister of fate, Monitor being, Holder of science and machinery '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Large Size (Type 9. Lahkesis true size is so big, that she can hold 5th dimensional construct in hers hands like holding book), Duplication (if wanted she can create duplicates herself), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (up to 5 dimensional level), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Immortality (Type 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, science and machinery, is actually first machine to exist), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being conceptual entity), Avatar Creation (Sister of Fates don`t have physical forms, they howewer manifest physical bodies to interact others) Non-Physical Interaction, Science Lordship (Lahkesis holds authory and control all science, bacause she created it first place), Creation (Lahkesis had been created all science and machinery to allverse), Destruction (If wanted Lahkesis could erase things from existence), Dimensional travel (Can travel up to 5 dimesional level and ouside of it), Resistance to latter abilites to his own power level, Soul Manipulation and Immunity (Lahkesis don`t have soul, so she immune to soul manipulation and she can herself manipulate souls freely at multible lower multiverses same time), Power Nullification (via technology and science), Hacking (There is not almost anything, that Lahkesis could hack), Fate Manipulation (Can easily manipulate lower dimensional beings fate if wanted to) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''Low Complex Multiverse Level, '(Lahkesis is 5 dimensional being capable create and destroy countless amount 5 dimensional space-time continuums. Lahkesis has been destroyed also easily books like her sister Clotho) (Note: Bookshelf in library holds infinite amount 5 dimensional space-time continuums and bookshelf is itself part of 6 dimensional space-time continuum construct) [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Immeasurable, 'Lahkesis can move beyond linear time) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Immeasurable, '(Lahkesis can lift books in library, which are 5th dimensiolan constructions easily) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Low Complex Multiversal, easily teared books by bare hands. [[Durability|'Durability']]: Low Complex Multiversal, 'hers sister Clotho manages to hurt her one time and Atropos knocked out to stop Clotho and Lahkesis figth. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Infinite, '(In Lahkesis terms machinery never rest.) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Low Complex Multiversal, (Lahkesis can manipulate multible books at same time) [[Intelligence|'''Intelligence]]: Super Genious, '''has been doing hers job at begining of allverse, so she has so much information. But it only consist most science and machinery. '''Standart equipment: None notable Weaknesses: * Like her sister concentrates one thing at time and don`t notice hers surroundings. * Hers power nullfication won`t work at 100% to magical and supernatural beings. Note: * Stats ready, may be little changes in future.... * 5 and 6 dimensions are viewed in 3 dimensional perspective, that`s why they look like bookshelf and books/scrolls. * ``The library`` is just another name for Allverse. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Hacking: '''Because of creator machinery and technology, there is not machinery or program which Lahkesis could not control or hacking into. *'Shut down: Lahkesis can negate others power and abilites by literally hacking them. This also works to living beings, not machinery or programs alone. *'''Taste The Rainbow: '''Sisters combine full power attack, where they all combines their abilites and power to single blast. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathcess: Trivia *This character is inpired from Choushin from Tenchi Muyo *Another inspire is classic trinity power set Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Original Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sonnys journey Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 1